The Incident
by BashfulC
Summary: (Rated R) Kim is back in Angel Grove, and living with the Scott's. Tommy and the others are determined to get Kim and Jason togther, but fate works in mysteriuos ways. One incident changes the way Kim and Jaosn look at each other forever.


Don't own em, don't know em, you know the drill. Hope ya like this and I hope no one gets offended by the ending. I got this idea after watching the commercial for Mentos, the one with the guy and the girl kissing and then her parents come home. You know what I'm talking about. Anyways. Hope ya like. Another Jason/Kim fic. This is dedicated to Kat my proofer. Her fave couple is Jason/Kim. Tankies for putting up with me, Kat. Love ya! Yours till I see the applesauce, Mistika  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Jason Scott, Kimberly Hart, Tommy Oliver, Adam Park, Rocky Desantos, Tanya Sloan, and Katherine Hillard, walked into there new class talking and laughing. It was the second semester, Kim had been back in Angel Grove for three weeks, and living with the Scott's. Tommy and her had hashed things out and all of them had gotten a new class called Life Management. They didn't know what they would be doing, just that you know had to take at least one semester of Life Management to graduate. Kim, Jason and Tommy had decided to get it over with, and Tanya, Rocky, Kat, and Adam followed suite.  
  
"I wonder what this class is going to be like. Do you think it will be an easy A?" Rocky asked the group. Everyone shrugged. On the board in big looping writing was the instructions. 'Sit down, anywhere, we will assign seats during class.' The seven of them sat down still talking while the rest of the students came in.  
  
The bell rang and everyone was sitting down when Mrs. Brooks, the teacher walked into the classroom. She closed the door behind her then walked to her little podium. She looked at the class and they stared back at her. She smiled.  
  
"Hello, ladies and jelly beans, I'm Mrs. Brooks, and welcome to Life Management. Now, I want all girls to sit anywhere on this side of the room, and all guys to sit anywhere in this side of the room. Move now." everyone started moving. Kat sat down behind Kim, who was sitting in the front row right corner. Tanya sat down next to Kim. Jason sat down in the opposite corner, with Tommy sitting next to him, Adam was behind Tommy and Rocky sat down behind Jason.  
  
"These will be your permanent seats for the semester. Unless you have a really good reason, you will not be switching. Now, when I call you name, say here, and raise your arm. Jessica Allen?" A girl sitting in the back corner raised her hand and said a soft 'here'. On and on, Mrs. Brooks went on, till finally she got to the last person in the room. She then closed her book, went to Jason and handed him a paper with a drawing of the seats.  
  
"Jason, You are my first secretary. You will help me with passing out papers, grading papers, or anything else I ask you to do. OK?" Jason nodded and Mrs. Brooks continued.  
  
"Kimberly you are the second secretary, You do everything Jason does. OK?" Kim nodded. Mrs. Brooks motioned for them to get up. Kim and Jason did, slowly.  
  
"I want you to write down the names, first and last names of everyone on there seats. Your making the seating chart." Kim and Jason sat down, and quickly did the chart. When they handed it back to Mrs. Brooks she took it quietly. Kim and Jason sat back down. Mrs. Brooks looked at the clock. It was 30 minutes into the hour. She looked back at the students.  
  
"OK, You probably have no clue what this class is about. Well I'm going to tell you. Basically, my job is to teach you about life. About how to get a job, how to raise kids, how to be an adult, so that when you get out there on your own, you won't be surprised. I'll also be teaching you a lot of things about yourselves that you might not even know. Now if any of you want to leave this class, then fine, but you will have to take this class at least once. In order to graduate you have to take this class at least once. Now," She picked up the stack of papers and handed half to Kim, and half to Jason.  
  
"Pass these around. These are just basic question's about your life, things about you. You have 25 question's on these papers, and you have to answer them as well as possible. And try to remember what you put down, cuz I will have pop quizzes and you never know what might be on them. This is your homework and class work for today, so have fun. Also before you begin, be prepared to be taking notes tomorrow, and two of you will be interviewed. I'm not telling you who, but be prepared cuz it might be you. Now get to work." Mrs. Brook told them then went to her desk and began writing. Kim sat down at her desk and got out a purple mechanical pencil. She looked at the first question. What is your full name? This should be easy. She started working and the next fifteen minutes passed quickly When the bell rang, Mrs. Brook looked up and everyone packed up.  
  
"Remember that those are due tomorrow, have a good day ladies and jelly beans." She then went down to writing.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~ ^__^ ~~~~~~~~~~ ^__^ ~~~~~~~~~~ ^__^ ~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Later in the Youth Center, Kim and Jason were sparring, while Tommy completed his homework. Tommy looked up at his ex-girlfriend and his best friend and sighed, frustrated. He knew what he had to do. He totally loved Katherine, and Kim but in different ways. Kim was like a sister to her and Kat was his soul mate. He looked up at Kat when she sat down next to him. Kat gave him a look and then glanced at Kim and Jason.  
  
"I never knew Kim was such a good martial artist. It's like the two of them are totally synchronized. They know each other so well." Kat looked back at Tommy. She could see a something forming in his head. She smiled.  
  
"Tommy, what are you thinking?" Kat asked softly. Tommy looked at her and grinned.  
  
"Trying to think of a way to get the two of them together and not get my head kicked off in the process." Kat giggled. Adam, Rocky, and Tanya all sat own and started talking. Tommy and Katherine explained to them what they were thinking, and they all decided something had to be done. Tommy put it just right.  
  
"Kim doesn't realize that she's in love with Jason, and I've lost count of the number of time's I've caught Jason doodling Kim's name in his notebook for school. They are so clue less." Everyone was looking at the two as they sparred when Kim kicked Jason, bringing him to his knee's. Rocky winced.  
  
"Tommy? How in the world did Kim become better at Martial arts than Jason?" Rocky asked the young, long-haired man beside him. Tommy shrugged. Adam chuckled.  
  
"I asked her that after we had sparred and she beat me so bad, I'm still hurting. Anyways, she was trained by the best according to her. First Jason, then Tommy, me and Rocky. Zack also taught her hip-hop kido, Trini taught her kung fu, Aisha taught her ninga skills, plus she's had Gymnastics' lesson's since she was three, and she enrolled herself at a dojo in Florida." Adam explained. When he saw the look's he was getting, he shrugged.  
  
"Kim and Jason are perfect for each other." Rocky commented. Kat rolled her eyes.  
  
"Way to state the obvious, Rocky." She said dryly. Kim and Jason finished working out and walked to the juice bar together, talking, and Kim fussing over Jason's shoulder that he was rubbing.  
  
"I didn't hurt you too bad did I?" Kim asked Jason worriedly. He smiled and shook his head.  
  
"I'll live. But if the Machine Empire ever gets the idea to kidnap you for ransom, there going to be in a for a very nasty surprise." She giggled. They got water, and sat down. They talked about everything, from school and all the new students and teachers, to the past with there old friends, to what was going on there life's in the present. When they looked at the clock and saw it was six o'clock they couldn't believe it.  
  
"Wow, Jase, we need to head on home. Ya know dinner and all that?" he nodded and looked for the rest of the group, only to find no one else in the Youth Center, except, Ernie, who was sweeping the floor. He looked at Kim and shrugged. They got all there stuff and walked out to Jason's black jeep, saying bye to Ernie on the way out. They dumped there stuff in the back seat. Kim got in the passenger side and Jason got in the drivers side. He started the jeep and took off for home.  
  
When they got there, his mom was just pulling a sausage pizza out of the oven. Jack Scott and Sarah Scott, Jason's father and mother, reminded them, that they would be at the policeman banquet until probably midnight, and Leslie, Jason's little sister was going to a friends house, as was Ryan, his little brother. They would pick up Leslie and Ryan on there way home.  
  
Eventually Sarah and Jack left, leaving Jason and Kim alone in the house. They got the pizza, sat down and had a calm uneventful dinner. When they were done with dinner, Kim and Jason threw away the garbage and cleaned up. When they were done cleaning, Kim went into the living room where she had left her back pack and went upstairs to her room, with Jason following her. Jason and Kim were going to do there homework together.  
  
Kim walked into her room and headed towards her desk. Kim was hefting her backpack onto it, when her backpack slipped and spilled, dumping all her books and papers on the floor. They both bent down to pick it up and bumped heads. Kim rubbed her forehead where they had collided and Jason took her face in his hands while inspecting the damage. When he was finally satisfied that it was only a bump, he smiled and looked into her eyes.  
  
Big mistake. He just stared into her eyes, with her staring into his. They didn't realize what was happening until she and Jason were kissing. Kim moaned softly into his mouth and as the passion between them grew, the articles of clothing they had on became less and less, until finally both were naked and doing the naughty. After going at it a couple times, both fell asleep, Jason's arm wrapped around Kim protectively and the blankets covering them were just right, so that when Sarah and Jack looked in on the two when they got home from the banquet, it appeared as if all was fine, and they hadn't just spent the entire evening making love and changing there relationship forever. 


End file.
